1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to video recording/reproducing apparatuses with tuner and, more particularly, to a video recording/reproducing apparatus with tuner which re-modulates a television signal (base-band signal) outputted from the tuner by a frequency of a predetermined channel and then outputs a modulated television signal (radio frequency signal) to the video monitor with tuner, such as a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The VTR (Video Tape Recorder) as one example of video recording/reproducing apparatuses with tuner has an RF output terminal provided for connection to an ANT input terminal of a television receiver. Where a television signal (base-band signal) on a channel selected by a VTR tuner is inputted to the television receiver through the RF output terminal, the television signal is modulated from a base-band signal to a radio frequency signal by a modulator circuit. At this time, where the modulation frequency is set at a frequency of CH3, the television receiver if its reception channel is set to the same CH3 provides display, on the TV screen, of a broadcast image through a channel selected by the VTR tuner. Also, where the modulation frequency is set at a frequency of CH4, the television receiver if the reception channel is set to CH4 provides display, on the TV screen, of a broadcast image through the channel selected by the VTR tuner.
Incidentally, the above explanation is on a premise that CH3 and CH4 are vacant channels (having-no-station channels) and the modulation frequency is set to the CH3 or CH4 frequency by the mechanical switch provided on the backside of the VTR.
In such a VTR, when presetting a having-station channel to a built-in tuner, the operator is required to carry out the following operations. First, the reception channel on the television receiver must be set to CH3 or CH4. Next, the VTR mechanical switch must be manipulated to set the modulation frequency to the reception channel frequency. This displays a menu picture including a tuner preset mode on the television receiver. If the operator selects a tuner preset mode, preset processing is commenced to preset a frequency of a having-station channel onto the tuner.
The prior art, however, requires the manipulation of a mechanical switch to be felt troublesome by an operator.